Good Enough
by love-hurts-me-bad
Summary: Neither Albus or Minerva believe they're good enough will they be proved wrong?


Lots of thanks to elizabethice for the Beta. Without her there would be no full stops.

Minerva sat in her favourite chair overlooking the lake, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was feeling sorry for herself. The summer holidays had just started and as she looked out of the window, she saw all her friends and colleagues walking away for the summer. Even Severus was going on holiday to muggle Switzerland with young Hermione for a month.

Only one of her friends was not going on holiday, Albus, her best friend and secret love. He had said he was too busy for a holiday, what with all the things that needed to be done at Hogwarts, and their incompetent minister of magic's daily owls. She really hoped Albus would take a break at some point, he was looking tired. Maybe she could convince him over tonight's chess game. This reminded her to go get a bath before she left. With this in mind she rose to go to the bath before she had to meet Albus.

Minerva woke up to knocking, she realised she must have fallen asleep in the bath. The next minute she heard Albus' voice:

"Minerva, are you there my dear?"

Every time he said "my dear" it sent a shiver down her spine, she only wished she was HIS dear, but that could never be, a wizard like Albus would never fall in love with someone as plain as her, she would forever be placed firmly in the 'Just Friends' category. She quickly put on a dressing gown and headed into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry Albus I must have fallen asleep in the bath. Did I miss our chess game?"

"It's quite alright my dear, you must have needed the rest. I came up when I realised you were 15 minutes late and that is so unlike you I thought I had best come and check if everything was alright."

"I'm fine, if you will just give me a minute to get dressed we can sit and have a cup of tea and a chat instead."

Minerva smiled. "I'll have the house elves bring up the tea and some biscuits."

As Minerva walked back into her bedroom, Albus struggled to control his desire. Minerva had looked so beautiful just then, with her hair falling around her face and the dressing gown clinging to her damp curves. Albus had known that Minerva must have a good figure but she always kept it hidden beneath her robes, he was going to struggle to keep this new image of her out of his head. Albus had been in love with Minerva ever since he helped her with her animagus training while she was a student. When she returned to teach this love had grown and he was sometimes hard pressed to keep it from her. But he knew he had to he would rather have her as only a close friend and still be near her than to have her reject him and for their friendship to end. He was 80 years her senior, old enough to be her grandfather and he knew that if he mentioned it he would lose the best friendship he had ever had because she thought of him as some old pervert.

The sound of Minerva pouring tea jolted Albus out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Minerva back in her billowing robes but she had left her hair out of its usual stern bun and instead it was tied loosely in a braid flowing down her back. All Albus wanted to do was run his hands through it but he knew if he tried, she would hex him into oblivion.

Minerva watched Albus as she poured the tea he looked deep in thought as if something was troubling him she hoped he would tell her if something was worrying him he usually did. Minerva had decided that she was still going to try to convince Albus to go on holiday. She was more than capable of running the school and helping the minister, even if it meant staying in the castle alone. If it helped Albus she would do it. She would do anything for him.

"Would you like sugar in your hot chocolate Albus?"

"Sorry, my dear what did you say I was distracted by your beautiful hair."

Albus couldn't believe he had said that, he felt like such a fool but she had caught him off guard, Minerva was already looking upset, how was he going to get himself out of this mess? Minerva looked like she was going to cry – he didn't want that to happen!

"Minerva, my dear I'm so sorry, I seem to open my mouth before I engage my brain I didn't mean to upset you, I really am sorry!"

Minerva was fighting back the urge to cry, no-one had ever called anything about her beautiful and now Albus had when he obviously didn't mean it, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and tried to find the words to answer Albus, who also looked upset now.

"Albus it's okay you just took me by surprise that's all, my hair never has and never will be beautiful so do not feel the need to compliment it, lets just enjoy our drinks."

"Your hair is beautiful my dear, have you ever known me to lie? But if you don't want me to compliment your lovely features then I won't I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that was never my intention."

Minerva had to suppress the urge to cry again, how could he say such lovely things to her of all people, she knew Albus never lied but what he said wasn't true he could never mean it like she wanted him to she was reading to much into it. She tried to change the subject quickly:

"Albus why are you not going on holiday this summer? I can handle any work that needs to be done at the castle and surely Fudge can leave you alone for a couple of days? You look like you need a break."

Albus thought for a moment. How could he tell Minerva that the reason he didn't want to go away was that he hated spending time away from her? That he didn't want to go anywhere without her? Suddenly an idea came to him. Minerva looked like she needed a break too, so maybe he could convince her to go with him. If he took her on holiday to a muggle area then she would not be able leave, she would have to stay and maybe they could salvage the friendship and he would have a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I do need a break my dear, you are right, but I hate going on holiday alone. You look like you need a rest to would you care to go on holiday with an old friend?"

Minerva could not believe it Albus wanted to go on holiday with her that meant a week of just the two of them with no school it was heaven and hell at the same time but she knew that she would say yes she always said yes to Albus.

"I'd love to come but are you sure the school would be okay without both of us?"

"Yes Filius comes back in a week so he can take over and he's more than capable of coping with anything that might happen."

"Is a week long enough to plan everything, do you have any idea where you would like to go?"

"Well I quite fancy a change in climate, and maybe we could have a muggle holiday, if they wait all year to go away for two weeks a muggle holiday must be good!"

"Okay that sounds good, I heard Hermione talking about Spain, she and Severus were going to go there but he said it was too hot."

"We can go where ever you want my dear, I trust your judgement you've never steered me wrong once."

Minerva blushed at yet another compliment, what was it with Albus tonight? She hated when she thought like this Albus was the worlds most powerful wizard there is no way that he would ever fall for someone like her, she had no redeeming features other than her abilities as a teacher.

"Well how about we call it a night and then meet up tomorrow to plan some more of the arrangements?"

"Wonderful, my dear, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, pleasant dreams."

"See you at breakfast, sleep well darling."

Had she just called him darling, yes that's what she called him in her mind at night but never out loud. Damn, that would be hard to explain.

Albus nearly choked on his sherbet lemon when she called him darling, he had been calling her dear for years it was his way showing his love but she had never once called him anything other than Albus. 

"Darling, you have never called me that before?"

"I'm sorry Albus, seems I have a tendency to open my mouth before I engage my brain as well, I won't do it again!"

"I never said you couldn't do it again, in fact I quite liked it, I have always called you using an endearment there is no reason you cannot do the same."

Minerva blushed again. Albus like her calling him darling, hope rose in her which she quickly stopped. There was no point in reading into things.

"I'll see what I can do Albus, goodnight."

With that Minerva walked into her bedroom, she never saw the look of lust cross Albus' face as he watched her walk away from him, he really wished he was allowed to follow her.

Minerva rolled over in bed. She could not sleep all she could think of was Albus and this holiday. Maybe she would get to see what he had underneath those robes! Minerva then realised that they were going to muggle Spain so she would not be able to wear her robes. She hated muggle clothing she could never hide the fact that her breasts were to big for her frame and that she was cursed with 'child bearing' hips. Usually she would ask Poppy for advice but she was away with Alastor for a month. Maybe Albus would need some clothes; as well, she hated shopping alone with muggles. Minerva realised she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so she rolled over to start the fantasy that had been playing in her head for the last hour.

Minerva smiled confidently as she walked toward the pool; she was wearing her new red swimsuit that drew attention to the paleness of her skin and the black of her hair. She saw Albus lying stretched out on a sun lounger and decided to surprise him. She walked quietly over unnoticed thanks to her animagus form. She crept up and then suddenly straddled him, she could feel his arousal pressing into her and how she wished there was no barriers between them. He looked up smiling and slowly drew her down to his mouth. Just as they were about to kiss he looked down her cleavage and then pushed her away. He quickly stood up and walked away shaking his head in disgust as he went. 

Ever since the stunner attack everyone of Minerva's fantasies had ended like this and so for what must have been the hundredth time she rolled over and slowly cried herself to sleep.

Up in his bedroom Albus was slowly stroking himself towards climax as he imagined Minerva, his love in a red swimsuit.

Albus looked up to see Minerva walking towards him in the sexiest red suit he had seen it clung to all her curves perfectly and he wanted nothing more than to slowly peel it off her glorious skin, her hair was trailing down her back and around her face making her look like an angel to him. Minerva didn't stop when she got close to him, she carried on walking until they were nose to nose and then she slowly trailed a hand down from his shoulder to the front of his swimming trunks.

As soon as Albus imagined Minerva's hands on him he quickly came. He cleaned himself up with the wandless magic he was so famous for and rolled over in bed. As soon as the pleasure of his orgasm wore off Albus began to feel guilty. It was the same every night, Minerva was always in his thoughts and as soon as he got into bed, he could not help but stroke himself as he thought of her and her beautiful face. She had reacted so strangely when he had complimented her today like she did not know how beautiful she was. He resolved to get to the bottom of it while they were on holiday. Minerva was a perfect woman and if she did not know it already he was going to make sure she did by the time they got back from their holiday.

Minerva walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning and was surprised to see that Albus was not there, which was unusual for him. She decided to wait five minutes and if he still hadn't arrived she would start breakfast, even though it was only her and Albus in the building the food never arrived without one of them ordering breakfast to start. The five minutes passed and he still had not arrived so Minerva started breakfast, she quickly ate hers and then decided to go up and check on him.

She strolled through the castle towards the gargoyle that would lead her to his office. She spoke the password 'emerald star' and then stood on the stairs that would take her to his office. When she got to the top she quickly knocked three times this way Albus always knew it was her at the door and not a student or another member of staff. When she entered his office she was surprised to see he was not there. A lump rose in her throat at the thought that something had happened so she quickly walked through the door into his sitting room, he wasn't there either so she knocked on his bedroom door when she received no answer she quietly opened the door to find Albus sat on his bed still in his nightclothes with papers strewn all over the bed. She called his name.

"Albus."

"ALBUS."

"Albus darling."

This time he looked up surprised to see Minerva in his bedroom, not that he minded but he doubted she was there for that reason.

"Minerva I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in I got wrapped up in the arrangements for our holiday. I take it I missed breakfast?"

"Yes you did and I was worried so I came up to check on you"

"Would you like to see the holiday brochures that I have?"

"Yes please."

With that she walked round the side of the bed and sat down next to Albus and looked over all the papers, they were mainly different sorts of accommodation in different places. She liked the look of one in particular, it was a villa in the south of Spain with its own pool and was a five-minute walk away from the town in one direction and the beach in the other. Also a villa meant that she and Albus would share everything except for the bedroom, that could never be.

"I like this one Albus what about you?"

"That is the one I liked also see I marked the top corner to remind myself which one to show you."

"Shall we book this one then? If we book it today we have the rest of the week to get everything else organized like travel and clothes and things."

"Yes I'll book it this afternoon, I thought we would apparate to London and then take the muggle airplane to Spain what do you think?"

"That sounds fun, I have never been on an airplane"

"OK I'll arrange that as well when I book the villa."

"Is there anything I can do? I don't want you to have done all the work."

"Well my dear, I haven't been anywhere muggle in over a decade and I fear that the fashions have changed I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a shopping trip to get some clothes?"

"I thought the same thing last night darling. As much as I hate muggle clothes I do need some more summer wear so I would love to go with you. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine dear, why do you hate muggle clothes? I have always thought women look nice in them?"

"Most women do but muggle clothes to nothing to hide the parts of me that I don't like."

"How can you not like any part of you, you are perfect my dear and I can see from your face that you don't believe that put I will prove to you by the end of the holiday just how perfect you really are."

"Oh Albus."

Without warning Minerva suddenly started to cry, Albus did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms, he stroked her back while she sobbed and he waited for her sobs to end before he questioned her tears, but Minerva pulled away and went to leave. He quickly stopped her with a hand on her arm and turned her round to face him.

"Let me go Albus, please."

"Minerva there is obviously something wrong and I will not let you leave until you tell me what it is, you are my best friend I do not want to see my dear upset."

"No-one has ever called me perfect before," Minerva said defensively.

"Well you are Minerva and I am so sorry if I upset but that was not my intention I merely wanted to see your beautiful smile."

With this he took a chance and pulled her back into his arms. He could not believe that no one had ever called her perfect before, he could not believe how little self-confidence she had he vowed to change this over the summer holidays. If he could not get her to love him back at least he could help her find the confidence to love another.

Minerva relaxed into Albus' embrace, she could not believe that Albus thought she was perfect. Maybe he did like her as more than a friend. If they were going away to muggle Spain than Albus could not apparate away and even if he did not return her love then maybe they could salvage their friendship.

Minerva pulled away from Albus' chest and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Albus blushed, she had only kissed him on the cheek to say thank you and he was struggling with his arousal.

"Thank you Albus."

"No thank yous are needed my dear, but I am afraid that at some point today I will need to get dressed and sort out all the holiday arrangements."

"Would 12 o'clock be a good time to meet and go and get some clothes Albus?"

"How about we meet at 12 for the chess game that we missed last night and then go into London."

"Okay I'll see you in a couple of hours darling."

"I really do like it when you call me that."

This time it was Minerva's turn to blush. When he noticed her blushing Albus decided to try and make their chess game later more interesting.

"I have an idea my dear, how about we set a wager on this afternoons chess game, just to spice things up a bit?"

"Okay what sort of wager?"

"Whoever wins today's chess match gets to pick a full day's outfit for the other person."

"Okay but what is a full day's outfit, an outfit or two?"

"Three outfits, a swimsuit, day clothes and something for night time."

"Okay then seeing as I usually win I think it is safe to make this bet, I'll see you this afternoon."

With this Minerva kissed Albus goodbye on the cheek again and left him to get dressed. She never heard Albus start his cold bath, and even if she had, she probably would not have realised why.

Minerva could not believe it for the first time in ten or more years Albus had won the chess match. First she had gotten complacent and presumed she would win so hadn't tried very hard and then Albus called her darling and she made a really silly move which enabled him to checkmate her. She still was not sure if he had done it on purpose but it was too late now they were already walking down the high street. They looked really out of place even though Albus had shortened his hair and beard and he was wearing a suit. Most people however just assumed they were tourists.

They walked into the first men's shop they saw they had decided to get Albus' wardrobe first, then hers because he wanted to think about what he was going to get her.

Albus was walking round the men's department store with a huge grin on his face. He knew in a way he had cheated but he knew he had to win their wager, as it was the first stage in his plan to try to see if Minerva felt more for him than friendship. In the department store, they quickly walked around and got Albus his clothes. The only other thing he needed was swimming shorts. He had not been swimming in over half century and styles had changed. He had decided that he did not need Minerva so she went to get some coffee while he finished the last of his shopping. He looked round the swimwear section and then decided to get a pair of the tight briefs and a baggy pair of shorts that way if anything came up Minerva would be unable to see anything.

He walked over to where Minerva was sat and quickly sat down he was surprisingly tired. Minerva smiled Albus looked exhausted.

"Do you want to leave my shopping until tomorrow you look tired and we still have another three days before we have to leave."

"No shopping for you is the one part of this trip I was looking forward to, plus tomorrow I have a meeting with Fudge to sort out last minute issue, I want to pack the next day and Sunday is to sort out the school and to put Filius in charge."

"Shall we head off then? The sooner we can get this over and done with the better."

Minerva and Albus left that department store and went into the women's one next door. First Minerva got what she needed. It was then Albus' turn to pick the clothing, he made her go wait in the changing rooms while he picked out the outfits. While she was waiting Minerva asked the saleswomen to pick out a selection of swimwear for her.

Albus walked up to the changing room with 2 dresses, one was a pale green knee length sleeveless 50's style dress with tiny white and pink flowers all over it, it had a V neck at the back as well as the front and Albus knew that it would show more than enough skin to drive him wild. The other was a floor length black gown the same colour as her hair but with emerald green trim round the shoulders and up the sides of the splits which reached mid-thigh, this dress showed less cleavage than the other one, but he had decided to take Minerva out on the last day of their holiday to tell her that he loved her and he didn't want her to think that he was just trying to get her into bed. Minerva had not told him what size she was so he had picked up the two that had seemed about right and he walked over to the changing rooms.

Minerva looked mortified when Albus handed her the dresses and at first Albus thought that he had picked horrible dresses so he started to apologise.

"My dear if you don't like then say now and I'll go and pick different ones."

When her facial expression didn't change he thought that he might have got the wrong size.

"Are they the wrong size? I forgot to ask you see if you'll only tell me then I'll sort it out."

"No it's not that Albus they are the right size and they are lovely dresses but I could never do them justice, they are too fitted."

"Minerva I picked these dresses because I knew straight away that you would look lovely in them. Will you please just try them on and if you still really don't like them then we'll get something else."

Minerva walked into the changing rooms and started to undress she decided to try on the black dress first because it wasn't as fitted as the other one, she didn't noticed the split though until she put it on. She turned round slowly in the mirror expecting to dread what she saw but it didn't look that bad it made her skin seem so pale and although it emphasised her bust and showed cleavage it didn't look that bad, she decide to go and show Albus. It wasn't until she was walking that she saw how high up the split went and then she realised that this was the dress she was going to say 'I love you' to Albus in.

Albus was speechless when Minerva walked out she looked absolutely gorgeous. He could not resist going over and undoing the braid she had in her hair. With her dark hair cascading down her back she looked like the goddess, she was named after and without even realising, he told her this aloud. Minerva just smiled, she was glad Albus liked it.

She walked back into the changing room with a bit more confidence in her step and Albus was pleased with himself. Minerva quickly pulled on the other dress and then turned round. She had not realised how low it was and you could see the scars that the stunner attack had left her with. She knew this was a pretty dress but she hated the way it emphasised her hips and bust, which meant it drew attention to her scars. She burst into tears.

When Minerva still had not arrived after ten minutes Albus went in to check on her and found her slumped against the wall in tears. He quickly pulled her up and into his arms.

"What is wrong my dear I thought you liked the dress do you want me to go pick you another one?"

"NO, I, it's lovely but I look hideous in it my hips look huge, my breasts look too big and you can see my scars I wanted the dress to look pretty but the scars make it and me disgusting."

Minerva sobbed her way through this statement and then Albus realised why her self confidence was so low, because of bloody Umbridge.

"Oh my dearest, you will never be disgusting the dress looks even more beautiful on you than it does on the stand. Neither you breasts or your hips look to big they are perfect and as for the scars they are a testament to your bravery and determination, they only add to your status as the perfect women in my eyes."

While he had been saying this Albus had pulled Minerva close and was rubbing up and down her sides. When he had finished he let her go and softly traced all of the scars he could see with his fingertips. This sent Minerva into overdrive she had so many thoughts running through her head. Albus thought she was the most perfect woman he had seen and even touched her scars and not been at all disgusted or disappointed. Minerva looked up into Albus' eyes and he looked his twinkling blue eyes with her emerald green ones and slowly leant downwards.

"Excuse me Madam I have the selection of swimming costumes you asked for."

Both Minerva and Albus quickly pulled away neither quite sure what had just happened. Minerva quickly selected an attractive yet practical black swimsuit and went to put it in the basket when Albus stopped her.

"If you remember my dear I got to choose two outfits and a piece of swimwear and while you may buy that black one I will be purchasing this red one along with the two dresses."

Minerva looked at the swimsuit in surprise it was almost identical to the one she had on in her fantasy it was a red one piece but it was a halter neck so it had no back at all. It was beautiful, she decided to let him buy that one and left the black one in the changing room. Albus saw her do this and smiled.

They quickly paid for their items and apparated back to Hogwarts, Albus insisted on carrying all the bags back to Minerva's room where he said goodnight but instead of kissing her on the back of the hand or the cheek he quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. If her eyes had not been open then she never would have known it had happened. They both got ready for bed that night in a daze and neither had their sleep plagued by unfulfilled dreams or guilty fantasies.

Minerva could not believe she was sat on a plane next to Albus and she was an hour away from Spain. The last three days had gone so quickly. She and Albus had slowly been growing closer every night her and Albus had shared a chaste kiss on the mouth and a warm hug. She had decided to tell Albus that she loved him on the last day of their holiday, she had decided that she would wear the black dress and finally tell her best friend that she had been truly madly deeply in love with him for over 50 years that was one conversation that she was not looking forward to.

Albus was sat next to Minerva with a huge grin on his face. He was sat on a plane holding Minerva's hand he had taken hold of it when they had hit some turbulence but he was quite happy that she had kept it there. They were about an hour away from Spain. They then had an hours bus ride to the villa and then he had a week to spoil Minerva rotten and convince that she was perfect and hopefully get her to fall in love with him so that on the last night of the holiday he could tell her that he had been in love with her since she was 16 years old.

Minerva had fallen asleep and Albus thought she looked so lovely that he couldn't help but lean over and slowly kiss her on the cheek, but Minerva was awake and just as he leaned back she opened her eyes and kissed him on the mouth. Albus was so surprised he had really thought she was asleep but he was quite happy that she was not since he had just gotten a kiss out of it. He decided to use his Gryffindor courage and put his arm round her, Minerva quite happily snuggled into Albus' beard and they both drifted off together dreaming of doing just this every night for the rest of their lives neither daring to believe that the other could be thinking something similar.

Minerva couldn't believe that she was walking round the villa that would be hers and Albus' for a week, it was gorgeous the bedrooms were lovely and the bathroom had a huge bath and a shower that was big enough for about 3 people, she hoped that her and Albus would get to use that together. She had been so happy to be cuddled in his arms on the flight and she had stayed like that until they arrived at the villa. She walked outside to see the pool and the lovely views and she found Albus doing the same.

"Hello my dear. Do you like the villa?"

"Oh yes Albus it is lovely. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was going to take a shower and have a short nap and then maybe we could go get our dinner in town?"

"That sounds great, I'll take my nap while you shower when I you're finished I'll have a shower and then we'll go get something to eat and take a look around."

"Well I'll go jump in the shower, have a nice nap dear."

Minerva knew she had no intention of napping yes she was going to go to bed but the thought of Albus in that shower had sent her heart racing and she was going to do something about it. She walked into her bedroom, unpacked, and then climbed into bed. Her hands followed a path well travelled by her as she thought of Albus in the shower. She hated to admit it but at seventy-five she was still a virgin, she had been in love with Albus since she was 16 so she had never wanted to see anyone else and had resigned herself to the fact that the only action she would get would be from her own hands. She steadily stroked her clit with one hand and inserted two fingers from the other hand all the while dreaming of Albus in the shower with the water running all over him and she climaxed with a smile on her face. She was just drifting down from her climax when she heard Albus call her name.

"Minerva, my dear the shower is empty now."

She waited until she heard his bedroom door close and then she wrapped a towel round herself and walked into the bathroom. The shower smelled of Albus and she decided that she wanted to smell like him to so she decided to use his shower gel instead of her own that way her bed would smell like Albus even if he wasn't there. She was just putting the shower gel on her body when she heard a knock at the door.

"I am really sorry Minerva but I left my comb in the bathroom and if I leave my hair any longer I will never get the tangles out. Could you possibly pass it me through the door."

Minerva couldn't see through the shower door so she decided that he wouldn't be able to see in either.

"Albus the door is unlocked just come in and get your comb."

"But you are in the shower my dear."

"Yes but you cannot see a thing through the door so it will not matter."

Albus decided that he wasn't going to be asked again and slowly opened the door. Minerva was right you could not really see anything but he could see her outline and the way she was rubbing shower gel on her arms. That was when he realised that the smell was of his shower gel not her own.

"Minerva are you using my shower gel my dear? I don't mind but I didn't think it was your sort of smell."

Minerva blushed in the shower glad that Albus could not see it.

"Sorry Albus but I couldn't find my own and I didn't think you would mind."

Albus could quite clearly see Minerva's shower gel on the floor near the bath but he was glad that she liked the way it smelt, maybe she even liked the way it smelt on him.

"Of course not dear I'll leave you to your shower, I have my comb now."

Just as Albus turned to leave the room he saw Minerva rubbing shower gel into her breasts and he couldn't help but wish he was in there with her, with that thought his arousal grew and he decided not to take a nap but to do something different instead.

Minerva heard the door shut and let out a breath that she did not realise she had been holding. She had so wanted to open the door and invite him in, now she knew that he wasn't repulsed by her scars, that he liked seeing her in fitted clothes and holding her close, she was less scared about revealing her feelings to him. She decided to wear the dress that he had bought her to dinner tonight and maybe she would get another kiss like the one she had had on the plane.

Albus got into bed and slowly started stroking his penis, he was dreaming of Minerva smelling like him not because she had used his shower gel but because she had spent all night in his bed wrapped around him. This thought was easier now that she seemed to maybe like him too with the kisses that they had been sharing and the kiss that they had shared on the plane. His strokes got faster and finally he came dreaming of a time when he could do this inside his one true love and not on his own.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Two seconds I am just putting my hair up."

"Why not leave it down it makes you look so beautiful."

Albus could hardly breath when Minerva left her bedroom, she looked absolutely stunning in the green dress he had bought her and with her hair falling down her back she really did look like a goddess. Albus decided to be bold and instead of offering Minerva the crook of his arm he placed it round her waist instead. He liked the view of her cleavage that this position gave him and smiled when he smelt his shower gel on her.

Minerva was so happy when Albus put his arm around her waist that she did the same and laid her head on his shoulder. They made their way into town and decided to eat at a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. The owner of the restaurant gave them a quiet table at the back commenting on how it was nice that they had been together so long and Albus was still romantic. Both Minerva and Albus had blushed when the gentleman said this and Minerva blushed even more when Albus bought her a rose from the elderly lady going round the tables.

Albus and Minerva sat and ate their meal talking about everything from transfiguration to the muggle sport fencing which Albus had tried to take up in his youth but had failed miserably at. Neither could think of better evening in all of their memory and neither wanted it to end. They were both so glad that they had ended up on holiday together.

As they walked back to the villa Minerva decided to use some of her Gryffindor courage and took hold of Albus' hand. They strolled up the hill to the villa each wrapped in their own thoughts of how to prolong the evening. When they got to the villa Albus walked Minerva to her door and then stopped, he had wanted the evening to carry on but he was tired from not having taken a nap this afternoon and he had seen Minerva stifle a yawn on the walk up from the restaurant. He decided to say goodnight.

"My dear I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you very much."

"I had a great time also so I think we should share the thank you."

"Well then I'll see you in the morning then my dear sleep well."

"Yes pleasant dreams darling."

With that Minerva started to turn and walk into her room but Albus stopped her. He could not resist his heart had filled with joy when she had called him darling and he decided to try a different technique to make her feel beautiful and to see if she loved him like he loved her. So, he lent down and softly brushed his lips over hers. Instead of pulling away like he had expected her to she wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. Albus could not believe how wonderful this felt he had dreamed of doing this for so long and now it was actually happening.

Minerva also could not believe what was happening. She was kissing Albus he was kissing her. It felt so wonderful she had always thought that all those authors of the trashy romance novels had exaggerated when they had described kissing your love but they had not her knees really felt weak and her mind was going numb. Minerva realised that she was slowly running out of air and that sooner rather than later she would have to pull away and breathe. Slowly she and Albus separated he had a huge grin on his face and she realised that so did she.

"I feel that was a perfect way to end our evening dear."

"I believe it was Albus."

With that he slowly drew her hand to his mouth kissed it lovingly and watched her walk into her rooms. Both fell asleep that night happier than they had been in a very long time and looking forward to the rest of the holiday.

Minerva woke up with a huge grin on her face she smiled at last night's memory and wondered what to day would bring the next moment she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Albus."

"Good morning my dear I brought you breakfast."

She then realised that Albus was carrying a breakfast on a tray as well as a vase containing a red rose. Albus place the tray over her legs, placed a warm kiss on her mouth and then went to leave.

"Are you not staying to eat with me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to or not."

Minerva levitated the tray, moved over, and lifted the covers up motioning for Albus to get in next to her.

"We eat our breakfast sat next to each other everyday and have done for years why break a great tradition when we can just move it to a new location."

Albus smiled and started to put marmalade on his toast. He was so happy it was obvious that Minerva did not want last night to be a one-time thing either because she had leaned into his kiss before. He could feel Minerva's warm leg up against his and then he realised that it was bare, he loved the feeling of Minerva's bare leg against his silk pyjamas. He could not resist he leant over and kissed her more passionately than the last kiss. Minerva grinned.

"And what are you smiling at my dear?"

"You taste like marmalade, darling."

"Do you not like the taste of marmalade my dear, I would rather give marmalade up than your precious kisses."

Minerva smiled and blushed at the same time, it was obvious that Albus liked her because he would never give up his morning breakfast of marmalade on toast otherwise he had been eating it for breakfast every day for over half a century.

"The taste of marmalade is just fine darling besides if we kiss for long enough then it will go away."

Minerva smiled at the shocked but happy look on Albus' face and decided to do something to get rid of it. She put the tray on the floor and leant over to passionately kiss him. Albus was surprised to say the least but he soon returned the kiss. He had been shocked when Minerva said that

but happy as well. He loved Minerva's kisses her mouth tasted like honey to him. Albus then decided to stop thinking and concentrate on kissing the love of his life instead. By this point Minerva was lying beneath him her breasts were pushed into his chest and he struggled to contain his arousal, then Minerva wrapped her bare legs round his back and she came into contact with his arousal. He pulled away he loved Minerva and he did not want to make love to her until he had told her that. When he looked down, he saw that Minerva looked upset and that she was trying to get out of his arms. He realised that she was probably thinking that this was her fault and decided to put her straight.

"Minerva my dear why do you look so upset. I didn't pull away because of anything that you did I pulled away because I care for you very much and I want to show you how much I care all week. I do not wish you to think that I brought you on holiday only so that I could seduce you. I brought you because I want to spend time with my closest friend and someone who I hope will become more to me very soon."

"Oh Albus, I thought that you didn't like me and that you just got carried away forgetting that you were with me."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Albus pulled her up and onto his lap, and slowly kissed her.

"I like you very much and I could never forget who I am with, you are my world Minerva don't ever forget it, now let's go and get dressed and then we can start our day."

He kissed her gently and then left wishing that he could take all her worries away not realising that he had.

The next three days passed quickly. They had travelled all round their surrounding area and seen all there was to see. They had also spent all their mornings eating breakfast in Minerva's bed and ended all their days with a goodnight kiss at Minerva's door. There kisses had slowly grown more and more passionate but much to Minerva's disapproval Albus had remained a total gentleman.

Today was to be the last full day of their holiday, they were sitting in Minerva's bed eating breakfast when Albus asked her a question.

"We have spent all our days so far sightseeing my dear so how would you like to sped today relaxing by the pool and then going out for one last meal at the restaurant we visited at on our first night here?"

"That sounds wonderful, we deliberately got a villa with a pool and we haven't used it yet, if you give me half an hour to get dressed I'll meet you outside."

"Ok my dear"

With that he gave her a warm kiss and picked up the tray and left. Albus smiled to himself this had been the best holiday he had ever been on, he and Minerva were now officially a couple they had discussed it last night at dinner and had decided that they would keep their relationship quiet and only tell the staff and their close friends but both had expressed a wish that this be a forever thing. Albus had gone shopping when Minerva was napping yesterday and purchased a ring he had decided to propose tonight, he knew that things were moving quite quickly but he loved her so much and he couldn't bring himself to make love to her unless they were engaged to be married sometimes he hated his Victorian upbringing. Albus then realised that he had been stood in the kitchen thinking for almost fifteen minutes and that he needed to go and change, he could not wait to see Minerva in her swimsuit.

Minerva stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection she was pleasantly surprised. Even though you could see her scars they no longer bothered her, Albus had spent all week telling her how beautiful she was and all the reasons that he liked her so much she had never felt so happy in herself. She went to braid her hair because even though she had worn in down all week it was hard to swim with it like that. She pulled on a roe and walked outside to find Albus stretched out on a lounger just like in her fantasy, she decided to make it into reality, so she quietly walked over dropping her robe on the floor before he had had a chance to see her she straddled him.

"Well hello to you my dear, you look absolutely ravishing."

Albus was struggling to control his desire the most beautiful women in the world was straddling him and there was nothing but two pieces of swimwear separating them. He quickly pulled her down for a kiss and then picked her up and jumped into the pool with her still in his arms. Minerva came up spluttering.

"Albus Dumbledore I will get you for that."

"Sorry my dear but I needed to cool down so I decided that you did to."

Minerva smiled she was happy that she had affected Albus she had decided that tonight was the last night that her and Albus would say goodnight at her door, when they had breakfast tomorrow they would both have spent all night in the same bed.

Minerva lay in the bath that evening smiling happily to herself; she had a great time today with Albus they had spent all day just relaxing by the pool. She could not wait for tonight, she was only worried about one thing and that was the fact that she was a virgin. What if Albus decided she was not good enough and wanted to go back to being just good friends. She didn't think she would be able to not after the joys that she had experienced this week. Minerva slowly pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel to walk to her room to get ready. As she left the bathroom Albus was waiting outside she gave him a quick kiss and then walked into her room feeling his gaze upon her back.

Albus was in a happy mood as well. He could not wait to ask Minerva to be his wife, and to spend the rest of their lives together. He was only worried about after he proposed and they went home. He could tell that Minerva wanted to take their relationship to the next level and he did to but he was worried that he would not be experienced enough for her and that he wouldn't please her. He decided to not worry himself anymore whatever happened would happen anyway and he doubted that Minerva would give up their relationship over something silly. He stepped out of the shower tied a towel round his waist and walked into his room.

Albus was sat in the living room waiting for Minerva he could not wait to see what she would look like in the black dress that he had bought her. At that moment he heard a cough and looked up to find Minerva smiling at him. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress with her hair flowing down her back and as she walked towards him, he could see most of her leg and the top of her stockings. He stood up still in a bit of a daze gave her a warm kiss and then wrapped his arm around her.

"Albus are you okay darling you look a bit pale?"

"Yes sorry my dear I am fine I just forgot to breathe for a moment then."

Minerva laughed, they hadn't even left the villa and already she felt like the luckiest women in the world. She wrapped her arm around Albus' waist and they walked into town. The owner of the restaurant seemed happy to see them and gave them a quiet table facing the window with lovely views of the countryside. They ordered dinner and then while they were waiting for the food to come Albus took her hand across the table and spoke to her.

"My dear I have something to tell you it has been something that has been in my head for a great number of years but I could never find the right time to tell you. We have just shared the best holiday I have ever had so I have decided that now is the perfect time to tell you Minerva that I love you."

Albus waited for her response he had spent all day agonizing over how to tell Minerva but that had just seemed to come out right. He hoped she thought so too.

"Oh Albus, I love you too, but until this week I could never think that you could feel the same way about me."

"My dear I have loved you since you were 16 years old and I taught you how to become an animagus, I just never believed that you could fall in love with an old man like me."

"Oh how silly we both have been, we could have been together 50 years ago."

"Yes but anything may have happened we must live in the present not the past my dear and enjoy the time we have together now."

Dinner then arrived and they sat and talked just like they had on the first night. After they had finished their meal the owner of the restaurant wished them all the best and they started to walk back up to the villa. About half way up the hill Albus stopped Minerva and then he knelt down and took out a small black box.

"Minerva I know we haven't officially been a couple for that long but we have loved each other for 50 years or so and I want nothing more than for you to become my wife."

"Oh Albus I would love to marry you."

With that she flung her arms around his neck and they shared a deep kiss. Albus then showed her the ring, it was a gold band with three stones on it a ruby, a diamond and an emerald placed it on Minerva's finger and then wrapped up in each other they finished the walk back to the villa. Both feeling slightly nervous.

Albus and Minerva entered the villa quietly, neither quite knowing what the other wanted. Minerva was nervous, she really wanted to take her and Albus' relationship to the next level but she was so worried that he wasn't ready for that step yet, maybe he wanted to wait till they were married or that she wouldn't be able to please him. She decided to just see how things went and to stop worrying.

Albus was feeling less than confident as well, he thought that this was what Minerva wanted but he could not be sure and he did not feel comfortable in asking her. What was he going to do? This decision was taken out of his hands when Minerva turned him to face her kissed him gently on the lips and then shyly asked him a question.

"Albus, do, do you want to, maybe stay in, well with, in my room, with, well me, tonight?"

"Minerva, I can see that you are nervous and so am I, I would like nothing more than to stay with you tonight and I just want to say that I will only stay if you are sure that you are comfortable with this."

Minerva decided to answer that question with actions rather than words and stood on tiptoes to plant a passionate kiss on Albus' mouth. Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and deepened the kiss, he would never get enough of kissing Minerva she tasted like the cheesecake she'd had for dessert earlier and he decided that he would forever associate cheesecake with Minerva's mouth. Without even realising it, they had managed to walk to Minerva's bedroom and when Minerva felt the back of her, knees brush against the bed she gasped in surprise. Albus tensed he did not want to do that yet, he wanted to enjoy Minerva first and take his pleasure later, he decided to suggest something that had been in his head for days.

"Minerva. Would you like to share a bath with me?"

"I would like nothing more Albus, shall we?"

With that Minerva took Albus' hand and led the way to the bathroom, once there however nerves overtook her. She was scared that once Albus had seen her body in full he would change his mind. Albus saw the look on Minerva's face and recognized it as the one from the changing room he decided to make her see that he thought she was the most beautiful women in the world and that he wanted to spend the rest of his days and nights with her in his arms. He slowly moved towards her and started to undo the zip that held the dress together at the back, he got the zip about half way down when Minerva tensed. He drew her close and looked deep into her eyes.

"Minerva I love you more than life itself, I love you for being you not because of what you look like, though that does play a part. You are the most beautiful women in the world to me and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, I know you worry about your scars but as I have said before they are a testament to your bravery. Please let me see you, this is something that I have imagined for far too long, lets make it reality."

With one last look into his big blue eyes Minerva tugged at the dress and it fell to the floor leaving her in nothing more than a pair of black panties. Albus gasped she was so stunningly beautiful he had thought that seeing her in a swimming costume would prepare him for this but it didn't, he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her deeply whilst stroking up and down her sides.

Minerva quickly decided that Albus was overdressed so she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, she started to unzip his trousers when Albus stopped her, she looked up in surprise.

"Sorry my dear but that part of me is just a little to excited to meet you I fear that this night would end rather quickly if you got any closer just yet."

Albus quickly undid his trousers and then knelt down and placed a kiss on Minerva's stomach while he slowly pulled her panties down he then gently lifted her into the bath. She smiled when she smelt his shower gel this time her bed would smell of him because he was in it. Albus quickly got in behind Minerva and wrapped his arms around her she felt his arousal pressing into her back and she rotated her hips on it until he groaned and stopped her.

"It's your turn first my dear."

With that Albus filled his hands with bubbles and started stroking her arms and stomach with the bubbles he slowly moved up her chest avoiding her breasts and stroking her throat he then covered her breasts with his hands and slowly started massaging them, Minerva gasped it had never felt this good when she had done it herself. Albus left one hand playing with Minerva's nipple and the other drifted down her stomach into her patch of curls and then further until he found Minerva's nub he started to twirl it with his fingers and flick it slowly, Minerva started to grind against his hand she could feel the ball of tension building up in her stomach. Albus' other hand left her breast and trailed down to her opening her inserted two fingers and curled them upward till he found her G-spot as soon as he hit it Minerva came in his arms Albus smiled he was glad he had been able to pleasure her. He lifted her out of the bath, wrapped her in a towel, carried her into her room and laid her on the bed.

Minerva had just started to recover when Albus laid her down she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss she opened her legs and drew up her knees when Albus pulled back.

"Are you sure my dear?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

With that he slowly started to enter her when he felt resistance he looked down at her.

"I couldn't give myself to anyone else when I only loved you."

He gently thrust into her and stilled while her muscles relaxed around him it felt so good to be in her that he had to use all of his control not to come right there and then, he wanted this to be good for her too. Minerva wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him deeper inside her. Albus took this as a sign and gently thrust in and out, Minerva met him every time, Albus didn't think he could last much longer so he reached down and started to play with Minerva's nub she writhed in his arms and then came, her muscles clenching him pulled Albus into his climax. He sagged on top off her trying to catch his breath and then he rolled them over so that she lay on top of him. Minerva smiled down and then kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too dearest and I'm sorry to bring this up now put we never used a contraceptive charm, are you, can you still?"

"Yes Albus I can still have children I can still use the anti-pregnancy charm now if you'd like?"

"Would you like my babies?"

"Yes very much."

"Well then no you don't need to place the charm or any other, I think your children would be the most beautiful babies in the world just like their mummy."

"Our Children darling."

And with that happy thought in their heads y snuggled down to the best nights sleep either had ever had, knowing that they would wake up to start the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
